Random ways to destroy a dream
by moe81
Summary: It begins with harming a treasure...


**Title**: Random ways to destroy a dream

**Rating**: PG

**Prompt**: From Sybile - _Harming a treasure_

**A/N**: It's clearly angsty but be happy 'cause no one actually dies~

**A/N**: Betaed by the most wonderfully shiny Sybile (and extra edits are always embraced).

* * *

Franky touched up the last of the gouges in the railing and tried his best not to swear too much at his captain or the longnose... or the cook...or the swordsman...

Who was he kidding? He wanted to give them all a good kicking for trying to destroy his ship, even if it was unintentional. Couldn't they be a little gentler? Didn't they have any restraint? He wouldn't trade them for anything but there were times when he just...

There was a loud crack from the galley and he swore he was going to cry. Loud shouting, an even louder thump and Zoro went flying through the door, ripping it off its hinges and both he and it went tumbling onto the grassy deck. Several seconds passed and Sanji, lit cigarette between his lips, jumped after the swordsman. A lot of swearing and snarling later and the sail was ripped, a tree had lost a branch and the swing had fallen into a useless heap.

Franky's hand clenched around the hammer and he heard the wood splinter under his palm. Fingers stroked his cheek and he probably would have jumped, but he was getting used to random hands popping up on him. He sighed and sent a grateful look at Robin. She gave him a small smile and he returned it with 'OW, SUPER!'

There was high laughter from the figurehead and then a panicked voice over the loudspeaker screamed 'PIRATES'. The hand disappeared in a flurry of petals and he leaned over to get a good look at the incoming ship.

It was big. Actually, it was kind of huge.

Feet pounded the deck as the crew moved into defensive positions and Nami's voice carried over the top of them, ordering them to loot all the treasure from the enemy.

They didn't come in with cannons blazing. They didn't come in with guns firing. What they did come with was the direct ability to stun as they silently swung across from their rigging. One after another they dropped heavily to the deck, surrounding the Strawhats'.

These guys were smarter than the average pirates. A not-so-jolly fat man stepped forward and introduced himself as Captain Random of the Random Pirates. Smart, but exceedingly unoriginal.

"Destroy it all."

Random's command had the effect of dropping a bomb in a crowd. Movements blurred as attacks were exchanged. The enemy dodged, punched and even shot their way through the fight and slowly they gained ground over the Strawhats'. For every one of the Randoms' defeated, two more were there to replace them. There seemed no end to them.

Yet, in amongst it all, Luffy was laughing hysterically. Rubber limbs stretched and Franky received a huge grin as his opponent was head butted out of range by his captain.

Life was never dull with this crew.

A loud squeal caught his attention and he turned in time to see Chopper being thrown overboard. Usopp was closest and he didn't hesitate. One last shot of his fire and he dived after the little doctor. Franky took out several more of the pirates with his Strong Arm attack and almost had heart failure when Nami went flying over his head.

Luffy's arm stretched after her… and missed. His shout was cut off by a canon blasting its way through the hull. There was shrill cursing from the ocean and the promise of retribution. Nami was fine.

A gunshot rent the air and Luffy stumbled, eyes wide in odd amazement. Franky let loose a volley of fire at the culprit but couldn't stop the club that sent his captain airborne. Nami screamed as he headed towards her and she dove after him as he hit the water, sinking fast.

He turned back and a metal pipe connected with his chest. Well that was rather stupid. He grinned viciously and the pirate backed away. His fist closed around the skinny neck and threw him over the side.

Up by the helm, the skeleton was piercing left and right but he was having trouble keeping the numbers down. Franky raced across the lawn, up the stairs and took out several more bodies before he fell into position to help.

He glanced across to the upper deck and was impressed. The cook and swordsman never failed to amaze him with their dance during battle. Their steps synchronised; kick, slash, back step, turn. Their shoulders would touch and then they'd step out for another attack, never leaving an opening for the enemy.

Franky's vision was drawn to the deck below and his eyes went wide when he saw another gunman take aim. He wasn't fast enough to stop it.

Another gunshot and blood splattered the deck. Robin held her arm tight and sank to her knees. Brook and Franky moved together, jumping the railing and heading for her. Something in her voice stopped them and in the moment of hesitation, they were bombarded with flechette rounds. Brook 'Yohohoed' as he sank to his knees and cracked jokes about being legless. Franky still didn't get his sense of humour.

A cry of 'Hawk Wave' from the upper deck and a group of pirates disappeared over the side. Franky posed at the excellence of it. Sanji stepped out to the side, taking down several more aiming for the swordsman's head. They moved together around the mast, dragging down the numbers of the enemy.

Some more fancy footwork and when Zoro turned again, he was met with the business end of a pistol. It rested against his temple and Sanji moved to lash out. The cocking of the gun echoed across the ship and Franky heard Sanji growling. Interesting noise. Robin was hurt but maybe she could help.

He looked closely at her and the blood running down her arm. She caught his gaze and muttered 'seastone' before she collapsed. Franky felt his blood boil. He aimed his arm cannon at the pirates and slowly stepped around them to Robin's side. Random raised an eyebrow at him and smirked cruelly.

Franky kept an eye on him as he checked Robin and he sighed in relief. She was still breathing. The captain of the Random Pirates laughed. It was possible it was meant to be intimidating and cruel but Franky thought it sounded similar to a cat in heat.

Scuffling on the upper deck caught everyone's attention. Sanji mule-kicked the guy behind him and rushed the one pinning Zoro down. The swordsman's face contorted in anger as the barrel pressed harder into him. Sanji faltered a little but still flung his cigarette into the pirates face. Zoro screamed something about not helping him get his head blown off.

There was a warning shout from Random.

All movement stilled as he held a lighter, flame dancing in the wind, just shy of the fuse in his hand. A fuse that led to the hatch of the docking room and Franky wasn't sure he wanted to know what was down there. The men surrounding Random trained their guns on them and the captain chuckled, motioning them over the side of the ship. They didn't budge.

Palpable anger suffocated them. "GET OFF WIT' YA! NOW!"

Blades pressed in and guns stared them down. Several snarls rolled across the ship. Random's eyes dared them to try and take him on; they wouldn't get further than step before he lit the end. A pause in the atmosphere and the cook and swordsman stepped back. Franky breathed again and gathered Robin and Brook against him.

A thump on wood and he nearly tripped himself and his burdens over the railing. He turned in time to see Zoro launch himself to the top of the mast. The chink of his katana being drawn sounded in the still air and he dropped back to the deck before anyone could blink. Something black fluttered down and landed at their feet. Sanji snatched it up before it could be questioned.

Last curses and growls and they jumped, sealing not only their fate but that of their dreams.

The three of them moved as fast as they could, following the bright orange hair of their navigator. Zoro swam in the other direction until Sanji kicked him in the head and took hold of his arm, if only to stop him from getting lost.

Franky worried about the woman in his arms and tried not to stare at the ridiculousness of the swordsman. With swords strapped to his head, he really didn't look the most fearsome. Sanji had tied the Strawhats Jolly Roger around his head for safe keeping and had a disturbingly similar appearance to Zoro in fighting form. All in all, Franky had serious reservations about their sanity.

They gathered around one another, Usopp keeping the drained Chopper afloat and also reaching out a hand to Luffy. Nami had tucked Luffy's head into her neck and she grasped at Brook's afro and clenched hard. Franky pulled Robin tighter against his chest, keeping her above the water as much as he could. He held Brook in one hand and wasn't worried that the skeleton would drown… seeing as it was impossible.

Sanji watched all of them, anger and frustration evident as he didn't fall into flail-love mode over the girls. He glanced sideways at the swordsman and they appeared to have a silent conversation.

Movement down the side of the Sunny caught Franky's attention and his horror grew at the echoing sound of axes reverberating on wood. The boom of cannons followed, ripping it apart. He took stock of the rest of his ship and felt decidedly ill.

It was unfathomable, incomprehensible…impossible.

Franky watched in stunned silence as the Thousand Sunny was stripped bare. Sails were destroyed; the strawhats mark ripped to shreds. There was a loud creaking and the observation room plummeted. It bobbed on the surface for several seconds before sinking under the waves. Someone took to the figurehead, removing it piece by piece. They weren't far enough away to miss the pirates tossing the Mini Merry over and then firing their cannon into it. They couldn't miss watching it splinter apart and the bits dropping back to the ocean.

Choked sobs, muttered denials and loud cursing made up the feelings of the crew and all Franky could do was stare. It was Zoro and Sanji that moved, swimming strong. Maybe it was still salvageable.

Franky's own denial came as he saw flames flicker and speed along the rigging lines. There were more reflected in the portholes and at the sound of glass breaking, his tears began to flow. The cook and the swordsman cursed more and their strokes got longer. They jerked back as the crows nest exploded. Flames rained on what was left of the sail and it disintegrated.

Fire spread over the railings. The wood blackened and nails and planks buckled beneath the onslaught of heat. It consumed the gardens and the mikan trees flared bright and fell. Leaves fluttered into the sky and the smell of citrus was soon overpowered by wood smoke. Nami held tight to Luffy but her mournful cries tore at his heart. His captain tried to speak to him – why was he apologising? – but all he ended up doing was coughing up blood and having Nami admonish him.

Not one of them looked away as their ship, Franky's beautiful dream, crumbled and sank beneath surface.

Laughter could be heard from the other ship as it departed. Captain Random stood on the stern deck and gave them a little finger wave, quite happy in the knowledge that he'd destroyed all he could. Franky had a strong urge to throw up.

The pirates eventually disappeared over the horizon, leaving an empty ocean stretching out before them. Time seemed to stop and if not for the waves pushing them forward, it could very well have.

There was movement from the cook and hands reached for a piece of driftwood. Franky gently draped Brook and Robin over it before looking further ahead. Sanji saw it first. Several pieces of the charred ship floated their way.

The rudder had escaped any real damage and was used as a makeshift raft. The fruit users took priority and were laid out for Chopper to do what he could for them. Seastone bullets. The damn pirates had used seastone bullets. When the little doctor had found he couldn't touch them, Sanji offered to help before Zoro thumped him and took to getting blood on his hands once more. The ensuing fight about having a delicate touch would have been amusing, if anyone had had the will to laugh.

Franky gazed at the expanse of water before them; no land in sight…and no ship. Clutching at the wooden debris they drifted with no direction, silent but for the ocean lapping against them.


End file.
